Losing It All
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: Karin Akai had everything she wanted- a boyfriend, money, friends and fans. Everything was within her grasp. That is...until Sakura Haruno came along. She took everything. She was betrayed. She plotted. She manipulated. She was framed. She was proven innocent. She was betrayed again. But she did not lose excatly everything. AU SasuKarin SasuSaku SuiKarin -EDITED & REWRITTEN-


Karin Akai was the most beautiful girl you can see. Yet very unsual. She does not have the usual looks that the girls in her school have- she has long waist-length red hair, which one side is spikey and unkempt while the other is straight and well-combed; she has red eyes which she calls the 'most perfect eyes' and brown framed circular glasses; she usually dresses in revealing tight clothing.

Her life was perfect, she got everybody at the palm of her hands.

She has everything- friends, riches, loving parents, perfect grades, a boyfriend, a fan club and all of the boys wanted her; while the girls wanted to be her.

Everything was just so perfect.

That is, until Sakura Haruno, the scholarship girl, came into the picture.

She's got to admit, Sakura is pretty; _But not as pretty as me _Karin thinks.

Just by smiling, she took everything away from Karin- perfect grades, her fan club, her admirers, her friends...including her parents' favor when they met her during a PTC.

Karin tried everything- and worked hard on everything on what she got; and all Sakura did was arrive and just took them all within a day.

Sasuke was all she had left. He was immune to her charms and flirting. Karin just made sure Sasuke thinks that Sakura was just some ordinary fan girl.

Karin was alright with Sakura taking everything away from her- with the exception of Sasuke. Karin made sure she'll be fine as long as Sasuke is with her, and forever always.

Karin and Sasuke were together always.

Until Valentine's Day.

Sakura had made so many cupcakes for everyone, including Karin, who just threw it away when nobody noticed. But the prize that she has was a red hear-shaped box full of chocolate.

Karin was sure it was made for Sasuke, so she was determined to follow the pinkette since she was sure that Sasuke will reject the pinkette.

When she reached the cafeteria, Sakura handed him the box.

Then he rejected her.

**Or so she thought.**

She was hiding behind the doors watching to see what made her heart break into every last piece.

Sasuke- _her_ Sasuke- accepted the gift, smiling happily. Something that Karin had never seen him do to her.

She didn't want to know what Sasuke and Sakura will do next (but she had a good idea what) so she ran off, not before texting him their break up and deleting him from her contacts and deleting the pictures and videos of him in her phone. She erased everything related to Sasuke in her room.

And there she has it.

Everything was gone, taken away from her.

All because of the Pinky- Sakura Haruno.

The news of Sasuke and Sakura dating spreaded like wildfire all over the city, everybody started calling them the perfect couple. Almost every single person in the entire city knows.

And that's when **it **happened- her grades started dropping, everybody- including her own parents, started ignoring her. Sakura was only there due to a scholarship and everybody was paying attention to her- every single guy, including that ones that are _taken _are interested in her while their girlfriends just think that they (their boyfriends) should just accept the fact that Sakura's dating Sasuke and would sometimes slap them (their boyfriends) up on the temple.

Karin had once made fun of Sakura's forehead and pink hair, and earned a slap from one of her ex-best friends (and now, ex-shopping mate), Ino Yamanaka (who was dating the smartest boy (yet laziest) in the city, Shikamaru Nara), "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, AKAI?! LEAVE SAKURA-CHAN ALONE!" Earning 'Yeah's from everybody around.

Now, after everything was gone from Karin's grasp and into Sakura's, she was now determined to ruin Sakura's life and retrieve what was hers and hers alone.

Karin began spreading lies and making 'evidence', which were actually edited photos and videos of Sakura, which includes spreading lies about them, cheating on Sasuke and trying to kill Karin, which shows clearly how desperate she was on achieving a perfect life.

Karin believes that her plan worked and that Sasuke will come back to her, which he did. Everything was going according her to life's plan and that she has everything and everybody back within her grasp.

But that was not last when Sakura's new bestest friends- Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari (which were Karin's ex-best friends). All stood by her and helped her gather the proof that would prove her innocence. Something they never did to Karin; since one time when they were shopping, Karin was kidnapped for ransom and they (the ones who kidnapped Karin, hired a fake look-a-like and made her look like a ridiculous fool, which the four of them believed; how Karin was restored was another story)

Once they got the evidence that everything was fake- Sakura has been proved innocent and cleared from her punishment while Karin was suspended; and everything that Karin had, which now, was for a while now, was with Sakura- including Sasuke, who admitted to the whole school that _**dating and believing Karin was the worst mistake he's ever done in his whole life. And had even sung a song to Sakura, in public. Something that he never did to her.**_

After her suspension, Karin entered the halls hearing muttering and gossips about her- which were things Karin wasn't supposed to hear, but heard it anyway, like they're being loud on purpose.

"That liar! I can't believe we actually believed her!" a former fanboy of Karin whispered to his fellow jocks.

"That filthy flirty slut! Everybody knows that she throws herself at every single guy she meets and 'you know what' them in a dark alley!" the president of Karin's fanclub- now the president of Sakura's fanclub- whispered to the other fellow club members.

"Karin Akai is just so cruel! Why can't the principal just expell her already." one of Karin's apprentices- now, one of Sakura's apprentices- glared at Karin.

"Yeah, Framing Sakura-sama and making us hate Sakura-sama like that. How can she even show her face here?!" another one of ex-Karin's apprentices and now one of Sakura's apprentices pointed at her midly.

"She's a wretched whore you know! Why is she even here? She's lucky to be in the same class as Sakura-san." Karin heard that voice and it was very familiar to her- she turned around to the source of the voice.

She had heard that final comment about her by Ami Watanabe, her former bestest friend in the whole wide world. She had just about enough, tears were escaping her eyes due to betrayal. That was way too much, she couldn't bear it much longer.

She spent her entire life in solitary- she sits by herself in the cafeteria, she does her assignments, projects and even partnering by herself and nobody would even allow her to join on either team during dodgeball, it's like when that sport happens, _**they always hit Karin first and repeated**_, like she's the target.

Two years had passed and finally, after their final high school year has ended. Karin had just enough- Sakura has stolen her everything.

When she heard the news that she was transferring to America for college due to her parent's work, it was like a miracle. She's finally leaving that wretched school where Sakura had gotten everything. She has lost everything there.

Years later, she had graduated from Fashion College, she met her new Knight in Shining Armor, Suigestu Hozuki.

She got a job as a fashion designer for models, they got married and had a kid named Kyoko. Months had passed, soon, years passed and Karin had gotten an invitation that nearly got her a heart attack.

A High School Reunion.

Meaning she would have to meet everyone that betrayed her in the reunion, including the thief that stole them all, Sakura Haruno- no, Sakura Uchiha, she had married Sasuke a year after graduation, when he finally convinced her of taking it to the next level.

Once she arrived there with Suigestu and Kyoko, she had only recieved glances from everyone- Karin had thought she was the only one- other than Sakura- to get married and had kid/s.

Boy was she **wrong.**

Hinata married Naruto- and had a kid named Ramen. (Weird)

Tenten married Neji- and is in labor.

Ino and Sai are engaged.

Temari and Shikamaru are still dating. (Take it to the next level you two!)

The party was sort of dull she had to admit. Some reunion... Karin thought, thinking this was a waste of time, Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha entered; along with their twin children, Naruto Jr. and Miyuki.

Naruto cried. Because they named one of their children after him.

Karin nearly sobbed when Suigestu was checking her out, but he just ignored Sakura and decided to got home with Karin.

While, Suigestu and Kyoko were leaving, Karin glanced at the stage one last time before leaving with inaudible sobs, looking angrily at the girl who stole her everything during high school.

"I would like to thank myself for discovering the cure for the disease known as-"

With that, Karin, Suigestu and Kyoko left. Karin tried to forget the past, but had a hard time doing so.

Eventually, she did let it go.

She may have lost everything in high school- but her new family will always be there for her. _Maybe, I didn't lose everything after all..._ Karin thought, smiling as she spotted Suigestu and Kyoko building a sand castle at the beach.

_**Forever and Always...**_


End file.
